Wie konnte denn DAS passieren !
by Lord Archive
Summary: Die Schwierigkeiten mit Teenager-Schwangerschaften war niemals so verzwickt wie hier; jedoch im Vergleich zu den Schwierigkeiten bei der Geburt wirken sie wie ein schlechter Witz.
1. „Die kleinen... äh... Überraschungen des...

**Wie konnte denn DAS passieren ?!**

(FSK 16)

**Original:**

**How Did THAT Happen ?!**

By Lord Archive 

Übersetzt von TakeruG

Kapitel 1 „Die kleinen... äh... Überraschungen des Lebens..." 

_"Life's… er… 'Little' Surprises"  
  
_

_Disclaimer:_

_Digimon belongs to Bandai, Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, etc... and is used without consent. I'll return them as soon as they release the next videotape for the series._

_A/N:_

_Rated R for adult situations dealing with sex. Nothing descriptive. Those under 18 should not read this. _

_Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them. _

_Note: This is NOT part of Red Digivice Diaries._

Warnung: 

Diese Geschichte wird als in meinen Augen als FSK 16 eingestuft, aufgrund sexueller Situationen; doch handelt es sich weder um Lemon oder Lime, also es gibt keine bildlichen Darstellung dieser... 

**Minderjährigen wird empfohlen, diese Geschichte nicht weiterzulesen. Außerdem könnte die Art der sexuellen Beziehungen einigen ungelegen kommen. Es wird empfohlen, diese Geschichte nur weiterzulesen, wenn man dafür auch aufgeschlossen ist. Es wurde versucht, die Charaktere so charaktertreu wie möglich zu halten, doch wurden storynotwendige Änderungen durchgeführt.**

Hinweis:

Diese Geschichte wurde mit Genehmigung von ‚Lord Archive' aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Zu erwähnen ist, dass sie absolut gar nichts mit den ‚Red Digivice Diaries', welche von jemanden anderes übersetzt werden, zu tun hat.

Wörter und Sätze mit (*) werden am Ende des Kapitels erklärt, Namen und Begriffe wurden im Allgemeinen direkt übersetzt und entsprechen nicht unbedingt dem, was aus der deutschen bzw. amerikanischen Synchronisation der Serie bekannt ist.

Hier noch mal die Übersetzungen der Namen der Akteure dieses Kapitels :

Yagami Hikari                - Kari

Yagami Taichi               - Tai

Takaishi Takeru            - TK

Ishida Yamato                - Matt

Inoue Miyako                 - Yolei

Motomiya Daisuke          - Davis

Motomiya Jun                - Jun

Tailmon                                    - Gatomon

--------------------

Das war's. Ihre Eltern werden sie umbringen, ganz langsam. Sie würden es niemals verstehen.

Miyakos Eltern saßen ihr gegenüber, Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf deren Gesichtern ab, seitdem Miyako mit ihnen reden wollte.

„M...Mutter, Vater, i...ich habe ein kleines Problem." Miyako schluckte schwer, während sie versuchte, herauszufinden, wie sie ihren Eltern das folgende erzählen sollte.

„Du nimmst doch keine Drogen, oder ?" frage Frau Inoue.

Miyakos Augen weiteten sich, als sie energisch ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Nein."

Herr Inoue schlug auf die Armlehne seines Stuhls. „Du bist doch nicht diejenige, die andauernd im Laden das Bier klaut ? Ich dachte, es wäre dein Bruder."

„NEIN! Ich habe das Bier nicht genommen. Ich bin schwanger !"

Miyakos Eltern erstarrten schockiert.

Frau Inoue sprach als erstes. „Ähm, Liebling. Wir erwarteten nicht solche großen äh... Dinge, als du von einem ‚kleinen Problem' sprachst. An sich solltest du dir über SOLCHE Sachen überhaupt keine Gedanken machen... Also, wieso glaubst du, dass du schwanger bist ?"

Miyako konnte die Antwort ihrer Mutter nicht glauben. Sie war schon lange kein kleines Kind mehr, und sie mochte es bestimmt nicht, wenn ihre Mutter sie noch als solches behandelte. „Ich hatte während der letzten 4 Monate regelmäßig Geschlechtsverkehr und meine letzte Periode ist seit gut zwei Monaten überfällig. Darum glaube ich, dass ich schwanger bin." Dabei hielt sie einen ‚Sailor-Moon'-Schwangerschaftstest (TM) hoch.

„Du weißt sicher, was Sex ist ?" Frau Inoue wirkte, als ob sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen wollte.

„Natürlich weiß ich es, ein Junge steckt sein Glied in mich hinein und bewegt ihn rhythmisch in mir, bis wir beide kommen."

„Wer ist der Vater ?" wollte Herr Inoue wissen.

„Ähm..." Miyako kam ins Schwitzen. „Genau hier gibt's ein Problem."

Herr Inoue fielen beinahe die Augen heraus. „Du weißt es nicht ?!"

„Oh, ich weiß, wer der Vater ist, es kann nur einer sein, da ich nur mit ihm ‚aktiv' war. Nur bezweifle ich, dass ihr ihn mögen werdet."

„Es ist dieser Daisuke-Junge, oder ?" Frau Inoue hielt ihre Hand auf ihre Brust. „Er ist ein so beunruhigendes Kind."

Miyako schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er ist's nicht."

„Iori ?!" quiekte Herr Inoue in Unglauben. „Aber er ist doch gerade mal zehn !"

Miyako wurde leicht übel. „Bäh. Er ist es auch nicht."

Miyakos Eltern tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Wenn's Takeru oder Koushiro ist, mit denen hätten wir keine Probleme. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als damit, dass ich in meinem Alter schon Großmutter werde."

„Weder... noch... Es ist keiner von beiden."

„Wer ist es dann ?" fragte Herr Inoue.

„Der Vater, das bin, äh, ich." Ein metergroßer Falke, welcher ein Kopfband mit einer Feder daran befestigt trug, betrat den Raum.

„Der Vater ist ein Kleinwüchsiger in einem Vogelkostüm ?!" rief Herr Inoue überrascht.

„Ich bin kein Kleinwüchsiger. Mein Name ist Hawkmon und ich bin ein Digimon, was kurz für ‚Digitales Monster' steht."

„Es ist ein Monster ?! Es muss ein Teufel sein, welcher aufgetaucht ist, um die Unschuld unserer Tochter zu stehlen."

Miyako hustete, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Wenn ihr um meine Unschuld beziehungsweise meine Reinheit besorgt seid, kann ich euch zeigen, dass ich noch immer im Geiste rein bin." Sie wandte sich an ihren Digimonpartner. „Hawkmon, Armordigitation !"

Der große Vogel seufzte. „Hawkmon, Armordigitation zu..." Eine Kugel goldenen Lichtes umgab ihn. Die Kugel explodierte, doch irgendwie entstand dadurch kein Schaden. Nun stand jedoch eine große, weiß- und grünfarbene humanoide Figur mit Wurfsternen anstelle von Händen und Füßen an dem Platz, wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch Hawkmon sich befand. „... Shurimon, Gebieter der Aufrichtigkeit !"

„Was zum Teufel ?!" schrieen Miyakos Eltern.

„Das ist Shurimon, welcher eine andere Gestalt Hawkmons darstellt. Ich glaube sogar, dass er in dieser Form zum Vater meines Kindes wurde, jedoch in allen Formen bleibt er trotzdem dieselbe Person."

Frau Inoue wich zurück. „Das ist keine Person, das ist ein... Ding."

Shurimon schaute zu seiner Geliebten. „Ich habe dir vorhergesagt, dass dieses nicht unbedingt der beste Weg ist, um mich vorzustellen."

„Entschuldige, aber sie mussten es erfahren." Miyako seufzte. „Mutter, Vater, ich verstehe, dass es schwer zu akzeptieren ist. Aber ich liebe ihn, und es fühlte sich nicht so an, dass es falsch gewesen wäre. Mir ist jetzt auch klar, dass wir lieber hätten verhüten sollen, aber mir erschien es unmöglich, dass er mich schwängern konnte."

Herr Inoue stand auf und ging zu Shurimon herüber. „So, mein Junge, du warst also mit meiner jüngsten Tochter zusammen. Wie alt bist du denn ?"

Shurimon überlegte einen Moment. „Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist etwas komplizierter. Es wäre wahrscheinlich am korrektesten, wenn ich sagte, dass ich ein Jahr alt bin."

„Okay... Du hast nicht zufälligerweise eine Geburtsurkunde, oder ?"

Shurimon schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht."

Herr Inoue lachte. „Na bravo, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Miyako ihn heiratet."

„Aber ich liebe ihn !" rief Miyako. „Ich will ihn heiraten."

„Natürlich willst du das, aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das zu legalisieren."

Frau Inoue stand auf. „Liebling, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Das Kind wird selbstverständlich abgetrieben."

„Nein !" kreischte Miyako. „Es ist mein Baby, und ich will es behalten, egal wie die Umstände sich auch verhalten. Wenn ihr mich doch zwingen wollt, dann entschwinde ich in eine andere Dimension und ihr werdet niemals mich oder eure Enkel wiedersehen !"

Herr Inoue ging zum Kühlschrank herüber und entnahm einen Sechserpack Bier. „Lasst uns keine voreiligen Entschlüsse fassen." Er öffnete eine Dose und extrahierte dessen Inhalt in Rekordzeit. „Wir werden jetzt ein längeres, ein viel längeres, Gespräch darüber führen." Und er öffnete die zweite Dose.

--------------------

Es dauerte einige Wochen, bis Hawkmon Miyakos Mutter endlich überzeugte, dass er kein dämonisches Monster darstellte. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber schlussendlich überzeugten seine freundlichen, höflichen Manieren.

Da Miyako nun im vierten Monat war, ging sie zu ihrer ersten Ultraschalluntersuchung. Sie würde heute ihr Kind zum ersten Mal sehen können, und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Eltern fragten sich Miyakos, wie menschlich ihr Kind aussehen würde. Die Reaktion der Person, die diese Untersuchung durchführte, taten alles andere, als ihre Sorgen zu beschwichtigen. Obwohl der Fötus noch nicht voll entwickelt war, konnte man erkennen, dass es offensichtlich ‚deformiert' war. Der Doktor, der hinzutrat, sagte, dass einige der Deformation wie Flügel aussahen.

Miyako hielt das transparente Ultraschallbild ihres Kindes gegen das Licht, um es erneut sehen zu können. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wollte gerade gehen, als sie von irgendwoher ihren Namen rufen hörte. „Hikari ?" fragte sie.

„Was machst du den hier ?" fragte Hikari.

Miyako schaute sich ihre Freundin an. „Dasselbe wie du. Kein Wunder, dass du und Takeru vom Erdboden verschwunden seid. Ich fragte mich, was mit euch passiert sein konnte."

„Tja... Wir waren etwas beschäftigt und wir verloren den Kontakt zu dir, als du unsere Schule verlassen hattest." Hikaris Schwellung zeigte an, dass sie schon ziemlich weit mit ihrer Schwangerschaft war.

„Wie weit bist du ?"

„Sieben Monate."

„Sieben ?!" Miyako erschauderte. Wenn Hikari mit sieben Monaten so aussah, wie würde sie dann erst aussehen ? Hikari war vor ihrer Schwangerschaft dünn wie ein Spargel und nun wirkte sie eher wie Ikkakumon. 

Hikari nickte. „Du hattest gerade eine Ultraschalluntersuchung; darf ich das Bild mal sehen ?"

„Nur wenn ich deines sehen kann."

Hikari holte einen großen Umschlag hervor und entnahm daraus ein Ultraschallbild. Sie tauschten ihre Bilder. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie versuchte, das Bild zu erkennen.

Miyako kippte ihren Kopf, um das Bild besser erkennen zu können. „Hikari... Was ist das ?"

Hikari kicherte nervös. „Das sind... Flügel."

„Flügel ?" fragte Miyako verwundert.

Hikari nickte. „Jyou und Koushiro vermuten, dass es etwas mit Takerus und meinen Kräften zu tun hat."

„Ich glaube, das macht irgendwie Sinn."

Hikari schielte auf einen Teil des Bildes. „Ist das das, was ich vermute ?"

„Jup. Das sind ebenfalls Flügel."

„Wer ist der Vater ?" wollte Hikari wissen.

„Hawkmon."

Hikari starrte schockiert. „Hawk...mon ? Bist du dir sicher ?"

"Positiv. Es sei denn, irgendein Junge hat es mit mir des Nachts, während ich schlief, getrieben. Das wäre die einzige Alternative." Miyako zeigte auf das Ultraschallbild. „Nebenbei bemerkt, das Kind hat Flügelklauen anstelle von Händen."

„D...du meinst, Digimon können mit Menschen Kinder kriegen ?"

Miyako nickte. „Jup. Ich bin der lebende Beweis. Stimmt etwas nicht ?"

Hikari brach auf ihren Stuhl zusammen, während sie in die Unendlichkeit blickte. „Es wird lustig werden. Nichts Schlimmes kann passieren, sagte sie. Digimon und Menschen können sich wahrscheinlich nicht vermehren, sagte sie. TAILMON, DU DUMME KATZE ! ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN !!!" Sie begann zu heulen. „Nur, weil du ein V...Viererspiel wolltest, bin ich mit P...Patamons K...Kind sch...schwanger."

„Oh Mist," war das einzige, was Miyako nur noch herausbrachte.

„Und wenn meins Patamons ist... dann ist Tailmons Ei wahrscheinlich..." Hikari begann hysterisch zu lachen, so dass sie verrückt erscheinen musste.

--------------------

„Warum bist du so bedrückt ?" Fragte Yamato.

Takeru seufzte. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn du herausfändest, dass du nicht deine Freundin geschwängert hast, sondern ein Digimon ?"

„Einen Siegestanz abhalten und sie fallen lassen, wie eine heiße Kartoffel."

Takeru lachte. „Vergiss mal einen Moment Jun."

Yamato verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Also, wo liegt dein Problem ?"

„Habe gerade herausgefunden, dass ich königlichen Bockmist fabriziert habe." Takeru senkte seinen Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass Hikari seit Monaten schon schwanger ist."

„Natürlich..."

„Aber das ist nicht mein Kind."

Yamato zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber Takeru, Hikari würde niemals fremdgehen."

„Nicht absichtlich... aber es gab eine Zeit, als wir etwas... herumexperimentiert haben."

„Dreierspiel ?" fragte Yamato. „Mit wem ?"

„Viererspiel... mit Tailmon und Patamon."

„Würg..." erschauderte Yamato. „Aber was hat das mit deiner Situation zu tun ?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die Flügel auf dem Ultraschallbild ? Das ist der Beweis, dass Patamon der Vater ist."

„Digimon und Menschen können sich nicht fortpflanzen. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich dachte immer, dass diese Flügel Nebeneffekte eurer Kräfte sind."

„Sag das mal Miyako. Sie hatte nur Sex mit Hawkmon und nun ist sie seit einigen Monaten schwanger."

Yamatos Augen weiteten sich bis zu einem Punkt, an dem sie fast aus den Augenhöhlen herausgefallen wären. „Miyako ist schwanger mit Hawkmons Kind ?! Bist du dir sicher ?"

„Du hättest mal ihr Ultraschallbild sehen sollen. Das Kind hat jetzt schon Flügel und Vogelklauen. Hinzu kommt, dass, als wir Tailmons Ei gescannt haben, mir das Baby zu menschlich für meinen Geschmack erschien."

Yamato fröstelte aus Empörung. „Mann, das wäre, als ob Jun und Vee...mon... Warte mal eine Sekunde." Er eilte zum Telefon und wählte.

„Hi, Daisuke. Darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen ? Hatte Jun jemals Sex mit Veemon ?"

Yamato grinste teuflisch. „Gut. Hol sie an den Apparat."

„Hi, Jun, wusstest du schon, dass Digimon und Menschen Kinder haben können ? Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass sie es können. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, bist du eine Woche länger schwanger, als der Vorfall sich ereignete, von dem du behauptest, dass ich mit dir geschlafen hätte. Nun bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass ich keinen Sex mit dir diese Nacht hatte. Wenn du einen Vater für dein Baby suchst, dann solltest du mal mit der blauen Echse reden, die du durchgenudelt hast. Cerio."

Yamato knallte den Hörer aufs Telefon und begann zu tanzen. „Frei ! Endlich wieder frei !"

--------------------

Author's Notes:  
  
I was in a WIERD mood when I wrote this. I wonder how much worse it'll get after I marathon Serial Experiments Lain.  
  
Yes, Sailor Moon pregnancy test kits do exist in Japan. I don't know if they still make them.  
  
If anyone wants to start a series using the children of TK/Tailmon, Kari/Patamon, Jun/Veemon, Miyako/Hawkmon and any other human/digimon pair you might want to add, go for it. Just let me know about it.  
  
You can send comments to archive@mich.com  
  
Most of my lemons can be found at http://www.mich.com/~archive/anime  
The majority of my Ranma ficts, as well as a few ficts from other series like The Slayers, can be found at  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Fuji/9061/anime.html

Bemerkungen des Übersetzers:

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber ich hab's endlich geschafft, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Schlussendlich ist es mir aber gelungen. Ich möchte insbesondere Craven für sein Betalesen und eventuelle Korrekturen bei der Übersetzung danken.


	2. „Geburt, Geburt und eine weitere Geburt ...

**Wie konnte denn DAS passieren ?!**

(FSK 16)

**Original:**

**"How Did THAT Happen ?!"**

By Lord Archive Übersetzt von TakeruG  Kapitel 2 „Geburt, Geburt und eine weitere Geburt ?!" 

_"Birth, Birth and More Birth?!"  
  
_

_Disclaimer:_

_Digimon belongs to Bandai, Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, etc... and is used without consent. I'll return them as soon as they release the next videotape for the series._

_A/N:_

_Rated R for adult situations dealing with sex. Nothing descriptive. Those under 18 should not read this. _

_Warning! This part contains sexual situations that may upset some readers. Do not read this if you have a narrow-minded view on how sexual relations should occur. I hold nothing but characterization sacred. As long as I can portray characters close to what they are in series, I don't care what they do or what happens to them. _

_Note: This is NOT part of Red Digivice Diaries._

Warnung: 

Diese Geschichte wird als in meinen Augen als FSK 16 eingestuft, aufgrund sexueller Situationen; doch handelt es sich weder um Lemon oder Lime, also es gibt keine bildlichen Darstellung dieser... 

**Minderjährigen wird empfohlen, diese Geschichte nicht weiterzulesen. Außerdem könnte die Art der sexuellen Beziehungen einigen ungelegen kommen. Es wird empfohlen, diese Geschichte nur weiterzulesen, wenn man dafür auch aufgeschlossen ist. Es wurde versucht, die Charaktere so charaktertreu wie möglich zu halten, doch wurden storynotwendige Änderungen durchgeführt.**

Hinweis:

Diese Geschichte wurde mit Genehmigung von ‚Lord Archive' aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Zu erwähnen ist, dass sie absolut gar nichts mit den ‚Red Digivice Diaries', welche von jemanden anderes übersetzt werden, zu tun hat.

Wörter und Sätze mit (*) werden am Ende des Kapitels erklärt, Namen und Begriffe wurden im Allgemeinen direkt übersetzt und entsprechen sich nicht unbedingt dem, was aus der deutschen bzw. amerikanischen Synchronisation der Serie bekannt ist.

--------------------

Schlaf… Es war schon Luxus, ein Nickerchen zu halten. Aufgrund der Vorbereitungen wurde alles hektischer. Und es half absolut gar nichts, dass Hikari jedes mal Ausflippte, wenn sich ‚die Flügel bewegten.'

Tailmon(*) seufzte. Sie wollte noch nicht mal wissen, wie es nach den Geburten sein würde, und just in dem Moment interessierte sie es noch nicht mal die Bohne. Alles, was sie wollte, war eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

Das Ei, worum Tailmon lag, brach aus. Sie stupste es zurück, doch es landete dann auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hör auf, dich zu bewegen. Es ist zu früh," gähnte Tailmon.

Das Ei sprang aus dem Bett und bekam einen Riss.

Tailmon starrte es an. „PATAMON ! TAKERU ! DAS EI SCHLÜPFT !"

Patamon bremste abrupt, als er das Ei neben dem Bett sah, Takeru hingegen hielt nicht an und stürzte über seinen Digimonpartner.

Takeru starrte in Ehrfurcht, als eine winzige, mit Krallen versehene Hand aus der Schale hervorstieß. Dann verwandelte es sich in eine Babyhand und kurz darauf zurück zu der klauenförmigen.

Takeru konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte bisher nur zwei Digimon gesehen, die sich auf diese Weise verwandeln konnten: Archnemon(*) und Mummymon. Beide waren teils Menschen, geformt aus Oikawas DNA. Die Bakemon und andere Digimon, welche andere Gestalten annehmen konnten, taten dieses entweder durch Tarnung oder per Illusionen. Das Baby konnte nicht wissen, wie es eine menschliche Hand formen sollte, wenn sie nicht teils menschlich gewesen wäre. „Er ist mein Sohn..."

Patamon seufze und nickte.

„Ich werde Vater..." Takeru beobachte das schlüpfende Wesen aus Entzückung. Er wollte ihm so gerne helfen, die Schale zu entfernen, doch im wurde gesagt, dass das Baby dieses allein bewerkstelligen musste.

Patamon schoss in die Luft. „Moment! Wenn das Ei schlüpft, dann muss Hikari in Wehen liegen."

Takeru schaute zu Patamon herüber und dann wieder aufs Ei. Seine Frau mochte zwar in Wehen liegen, aber sein Kind wurde gerade vor seiner Nase geboren.

„Stimmt. Ich rufe sie an." Patamon flog zum Telefon. Er schaltete den Lautsprecher an und wählte Hikaris Handy. Er drehte sich in Horror herum, als er ein Klingeln vom Kaffeetisch hörte. Hikari hatte ihr Telefon vergessen !

--------------------

„Stimmt etwas nicht ?" frage Sora.

Hikari erwachte aus ihrer Benommenheit. „Nein, alles in Ordnung."

„Sagt schon, was steht mir besser ?" Miyako hielt zwei Umstandskleider hoch.

„Das schlichtere," antwortete Hikari.

Miyako schaute aufs blaue Kleid mit dem einfachen Blumenmuster und dann aufs lavendelfarbene mit rosenmusterversehenen Streifen. „Ich finde es einfach zu schlicht."

„Willst du deine Schwangerschaft noch klarer zum Ausdruck bringen ?" fragte Sora. „Diese Streifen lassen dich dicker erscheinen."

„Wirklich ?" fragte Miyako.

„Wirklich," betonte Hikari. „Ich sollte es wissen." Sie tätschelte auf ihren neunmonatig angeschwollenen Bauch. Dann zog sie eine Grimasse. „Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören."

„Du musst dich nicht mehr allzu lange damit abplagen," erinnerte sie Sora.

„Ich weiß, aber selbst nass kitzeln diese Federn wie Hölle. Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen." Hikari biss auf ihre Lippe.

„Uff. Danke für die Warnung." Miyako schaute herunter. „Dieser Junge ist von Kopf bis Fuß damit bedeckt."

„Äh, hi." Jun winkte leicht nervös, als sie auf die drei zukam. „Darf ich euch etwas fragen ?"

Sora drehte sich abrupt um. „Ich muss da noch schnell was erledigen. Bin gleich zurück."

Hikari schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Was ist los ?"

Jun starrte Sora hinterher, als diese entschwand. „Wie lange wird sie noch auf mich wütend sein ?"

„Sehen wir mal, du hast Yamato angelogen, mit welchem sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausging, und machtest ihm glauben, dass er der Vater deines Kindes ist, wodurch er mit ihr Schluss machte." Miyako verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich bezweifle, ob sie dir überhaupt jemals vergibt."

„Sie geht doch jetzt mit Taichi aus, oder ?" fragte Jun.

Hikari kratzte sich am Kopf. „So könnte man es ausdrücken." Eigentlich sprang sie aus Rache in Taichis Bett, worum ihr Bruder nicht im geringsten traurig war. „Das war's nicht, was du wissen wolltest, oder ?"

„Nein." Jun schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie befriedigt ihr eure... Begierden ?"

„Wir lassen uns diese Sachen von jemanden holen," entgegnete Miyako.

„Nein, ich meine dieses verrückte Zeug. Essen, welches man hier nicht bekommt," versuchte Jun zu erklären. „Essen, was ich nicht mal benennen kann."

„Du meinst Essen aus der Digiwelt ?" fragte Hikari.

Jun nickte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du Daisuke und Veemon dir die Sachen besorgen lässt, wenn du nicht selbst in die Digiwelt kannst," antwortete Hikari.

Jun sackte zusammen. „Daisuke hat seitdem alles begann unheimlich viel Ärger am Hals. Ich bezweilfe, dass er helfen wird. Nebenbei gefragt, wie soll ich ihm erklären, was ich essen will ?"

„Sorge dafür, dass Veemon ihm hilft. Außerdem benötigst du wahrscheinlich dieses Essen auch fürs Baby," erwiderte Miyako. „Das Essen entspricht dem, was du von hier kennst. Wenn du Früchte willst, aber Früchte aus unserer Welt bescheren dir Bauchschmerzen, dann brauchst du Früchte der Digiwelt."

„Danke." Jun kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Du hast nicht zufällig etwas bei dir ?"

Miyako seufzte und zog zwei Äpfel hervor, mit mit absoluter Sicherheit aus der Digiwelt waren.

Jun griff sofort nach einem und verschlang ihn hastig. „Bäh, das ist kein Apfel."

„Hast du's erkannt ?" fragte Miyako. „Du musst unbedingt deinem Bruder einhämmern, dass er dir Essen aus der Digiwelt besorgen muss."

„Stimmt. Vee-chan sollte ihm aber dabei helfen." Jun nickte.

Miyako wirkte verlegen. „Stimmt..."

Jun schaute zu Sora herüber, welche einige Meter entfernt stand und sich abrupt umdrehte. „Wird Sora mir jemals vergeben ?"

„Wenn es ihr nicht ausreicht, dass du mit dem Baby deines Bruders Digimonpartners schwanger bist, dann wüsste ich nichts, was es täte," antwortete Miyako. „Eine bessere Rache könnte noch nicht mal ich mir einfallen lassen."

„Ich verstehe... Danke noch mal... glaube ich." Jun drehte sich um und verschwand.

--------------------

„TAKERU!" schrie Patamon.

Unter Mühe löste Takeru seine Augen vom Ei los. „Was !?"

„Hikari ist mit Sora und Miyako einkaufen gegangen und hat ihr Handy vergessen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie erreichen soll !" Patamon flog nervös in der Luft herum. „Und keine von denen antwortet auf ihre E-Mails."

„Hast du schon das Krankenhaus probiert ?" fragte Takeru.

„Ich habe jedes in Odaiba versucht, sogar einige um Genza," entgegnete Patamon.

„Okay... Wenn sie in den Wehen liegt, müssen wir wohl oder übel auf eine Nachricht von Sora oder Miyako warten," kommentierte Takeru.

Patamons Augen weiteten sich. „Wir reden gerade über deine Frau !"

„Stimmt, aber mein Kind wird gerade hier geboren. Ich muss unbedingt dabei sein," entgegnete ihm Takeru.

„Vergißt du nicht, das gerade MEIN Kind hier das Licht der Welt erblickt ?" zischte Tailmon.

Patamon nickte und entfernte sich vom weiblichen Digimon. „Stimmt schon, aber Hikari..."

„hat zwei Menschen dabei, die wissen, wie ihr zu helfen ist und wie sie uns erreichen können," kommentierte Tailmon. „Hast du schon jemanden anderes zu erreichen probiert?"

„Nein, aber..." Patamon fehlten Argumente.

„Wer behauptet denn, dass Hikari genau zum selben Zeitpunkt in den Wehen liegen würde ?" fragte Takeru, dessen Augen wieder am Ei klebten, welchem jetzt ebenfalls ein mit krallen versehenes Bein herausguckte. „Wir vermuteten, dass unsere Kinder gleichzeitig geboren werden würden, als wir noch glaubten, dass Tailmons Kind der Partner von Hikaris Baby sein würde. Aber dieses stimmt einfach nicht mehr, oder ? Unsere Kinder sind Halb-Digimon und benötigen keinen Partner."

Patamon biss sich auf die Lippe, wollte er doch noch mehr über Hikari sagen, doch gab er fürs erste auf und informierte sie, „Jyou(*) und sein Vater sind auf dem Weg hierher. Deine Familie kommt ebenfalls, jedoch Hikaris Familie wartet erst einmal auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihr."

„Gut," antwortete Takeru geistesabwesend.

„Hinzu kommt, dass Hawkmon auf der Suche nach den Frauen ist," grummelte Patamon. „Was ist, wenn Hikari in Schwierigkeiten steckt und keine Hilfe erhalten kann ?"

--------------------

„Gott, ich STERBE," heulte Hikari.

„Da bist du nicht die einzigste," gab Miyako ihr zynisch zurück.

Sora schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. „Es ist doch nur das WC."

„Nur das WC... Das sagst du nicht mehr, wenn ein Baby auf deiner Blase sitzt," knurrte Hikari geladen zurück.

Sora wich einen Schritt zurück. Während Hikaris Stimmungsschwankungen waren ihre Nerven extrem blank, wenn es um bestimmte Dinge ging. Und das WC war eines davon...

„Wenn ich nicht sofort drankomme, platze ich !" Miyako drückte mit aller Macht ihren Arsch zusammen.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend," sagte eine übergewichtige Frau, welche gerade aus einem der WCs kam.

„Ich mag's nur nicht zu warten," entgegnete ihr Miyako, welche danach schrie, als Hikari es schaffte, vor ihr das WC zu besetzen.

Die übergewichtige Dame blinzelte. „Ungelogen, du magst nicht warten. Wie alt bist du überhaupt ?!"

Miyako verschränkte ihre Arme. „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."

Ein Schrei kam von Hikaris WC.

„Stimmt was nicht ?" fragte Sora.

„Wo ist das Klopapier ?!" brüllte Hikari.

--------------------

Der Raum wirkte wie eine Manege. Eine Digitalkamera filmte alles. Menschen wuselten durch den Raum wie eine Horde geköpfte Hühnchen und Zuschauer betrachteten das ganze Spektakel.

Takeru und Tailmon lies dieses Kalt. Das übergroße Ei wirkte wie ein Mini-Digitamamon(*) mit Armen und Beinen, welche herauslugten.

„Los ! Du schaffst es !" sprach Koushiro dem Kleinen zu, während er die Kamera auf den Kleinen richtete, um alles aufzuzeichnen.

„Es wäre das Beste, wenn die meisten von uns NICHT in diesem Raum wären," schlug Jyou betont vor.

„In Ordnung," entgegnete Yamato und zog seinen Vater mit sich aus dem Raum.

Koushiro schaute zur Kamera. „Takeru, du nimmst doch alles auf, oder ?"

„Hä ?" Takeru blinzelte ihn an. "Oh, natürlich." Er nahm die Kamera und richtete sie aufs Ei.

„Hat irgendjemand etwas von Hikari gehört ?" wollte Patamon wissen.

„Leider nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich in keinem Krankenhaus in Tokio befindet. Es wurde in keinem ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen eingeliefert." Koushiro verließ den Raum.

Patamon gab nach. „Das ist gut, glaube ich..."

--------------------

„Da seid ihr ja !" Hawkmon stürzte in das Kleidergeschäft, wodurch einige Frauen anfingen zu kreischen.

Da es ein Umstandsgeschäft war, fing eine sehr schwangere Frau an zu schreien, da ihre Wehen losgingen.

„Hikari ! Geht's dir gut ? Liegst du in Wehen ?" fragte Hawkmon.

„Hä ? Nein, wieso fragst du ?" entgegnete Hikari.

„Tailmons Ei hat vor einer Stunde angefangen zu schlüpfen ! Sie versuchten die ganze Zeit, mit dir in Kontakt zu treten," sprach Hawkmon rasch.

„Was ?! Wieso haben sie mich nicht angerufen ?" gab Hikari zurück, während sie in ihre Handtasche griff.

„Du hast dein Handy zuhause vergessen," kommentierte Hawkmon.

Hikari schaute ihn beschämt an. „Ups..."

„Also, worauf warten wir noch ?!" fragte Miyako. „Mir müssen schnellstmöglich nach Hause ! Hawkmon !"

„Stimmt." Hawkmon nickte. Er flog auf die Straße hinaus. „Hawkmon digitiert zu..." Eine Lichtsäule umgab ihn und lies einen enorm großen, gehörnten Adler zurück, als sie verblasste. „Aquillamon !"

Sora schaute nervös zur Frau, welche gerade in Wehen gefallen war. „Entschuldigung."

Die Frauen kletterten schnell, aber vorsichtig, auf Aquillamons Rücken. Er schlug mit seinen Flügeln und hob eilig ab, sicherstellend, dass er seine Passagiere nicht zu sehr störte.

Ein weiterer Schrei kam aus dem Umstandskleidergeschäft. 

„Verdammt." Ein Verkäufer raufte sich die Haare. „Wo bleibt bloß der Krankenwagen ?!"

--------------------

Tailmons hellblaue Augen erstrahlten, als das Ei komplett vom Baby abfiel, mit Ausnahme eines größeren Stückes, welches sich auf dem Kopf verharrte. Kurzes, blondes, struppiges Fell mit weißen Streifen bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper mit Ausnahme seines Schopfes, welcher vornehmlich von blondem, buschigem Haar bedeckt wurde. Hinzu kamen seine stolz wirkenden katzenähnlichen Ohren sowie ein kurzer Schwanz.

Das Baby schaute zu Takeru und breitete seine Pfoten in dessen Richtung, bevor er sich veränderte. Nun war sein Körper der eines menschlichen Babys, welcher mehrere Monate alt war, mit demselben blonden Haar mit einem Weißstich in seinem Pony.

Takeru hob seinen Sohn auf, welcher für ihn den Wert einen unbezahlbaren Schatzes einnahm. Vorsichtig entfernte er die verbliebenen Überreste der Eierschale. „Er ist wunderschön..."

Tränen bildeten sich in Tailmons Augen. „Das ist er..."

Das Baby schaute um sich und griff in Richtung Tailmons und verwandelte sich zurück in seine Katzengestalt. Tailmon putzte ihren Sohn und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sie etwas größer wäre, so dass sie ihn hätte halten können.

Jyou stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. „Tja, das macht das Ganze mit der gefälschten Geburtsurkunde etwas komplizierter."

„Wir bleiben bei dem Plan, dass Hikari Zwillinge gebiert," kommentierte Dr. Kido. „Nun lasst mich einen Blick auf das Baby werfen, um sicherzugehen, dass er gesund ist."

--------------------

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Bin ich zu spät ?"

„Wie immer, Natsuko," kommentierte Ishida trocken.

Takeru drehte sich um und Natsuko sah ihren Enkel.

„Er...er ist menschlich..." Natsuko gab einen Seufzer aus Erleichterung von sich.

„Hin und wieder," entgegnete Takeru.

„Habt ihr ihm schon einen Namen gegeben ?" fragte Natsuko.

Takeru schaute zu Tailmon. „Nicht wirklich."

„Dürfte ich vorschlagen Nekomon(*) ?" Koushiro zeigte allen seinen Laptop, welcher die digitalen Informationen des Babys darstellten.

„Zumindest hat er nicht ‚Stürmische Umarmung'(*) als Angriff," kommentierte Takeru.

„Seltsamerweise befindet sich Mimi ebenfalls im Laptom und SIE hat diesen Angriff aufgelistet," erwiderte Koushiro.

Takeru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Meinst du damit, dass Mimi teils Digimon ist ?"

Koushiro kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich glaube viel mehr, dass dieses ein Schrerz von Gennai ist."

Dr. Kido kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Nekomon auf der Geburtsurkunde gut aussähe."

„Wie würde Neko(*) als Name klingen ?" schlug Tailmon vor.

Takeru kicherte leicht. „Das ist trotzdem ein leicht seltsamer Name."

Jyou nickte. „Der mag zwar unüblich sein, doch gibt es zumindest auch andere, die diesen Namen teilen."

„Würdest du gerne Neko genannt werden ?" fragte Takeru den Kleinen.

Das Baby verwandelte sich in die Katzengestalt und miaute glücklich.

Natsuke brach auf den Boden zusammen.

--------------------

Natsuko wurde durch etwas geweckt, was irgendwie herabgeleiert wurde.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid."

--------------------

Takeru schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist in Ordnung, du musst dir deswegen keinen Kopf machen."

„Aber ich habe die Geburt... deines Sohns verpasst." Hikari ließ sich hängen. „Ich hätte dabei sein sollen." ...hätte ebenfalls gebieren sollen, aber das war nicht der Moment für solche Worte.

„Hikari, es war wirklich kein Beinbruch," ermutigte sie Tailmon. „Wir haben dich nicht wirklich vermisst."

Hikari wirkte verletzt. „Warum sagst du das ?"

Tailmon seufzte. „Am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen, wenn nur Takeru und ich anwesend gewesen wären. Er ist unser Kind und dieser Moment hätte allein uns gehören sollen."

„Tja, mir macht es nichts aus, dieses Erlebnis mit anderen zu teilen, doch hat es mich auch nicht umgebracht, dass du nicht anwesend warst. Wenn du in den Wehen liegst, werde ich für dich da sein und dir zur Seite stehen. Bei Neko war's leicht anders, der einzige, der ermutigt werden musste, war nur er. Tailmon hat ihr Ei schon früher gelegt, und jeder stand ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt zur Seite," erklärte Takeru.

„Bitte erinnere mich nicht mehr daran," entgegnete Tailmon leicht geladen.

„Ich verstehe... glaube ich." Hikari schaute traurig zu Boden.

Natsuko legte ihre Hand auf Hikaris Schulter. „Du warst nicht die einzigste, die die Geburt verpasst hat." Sie schaute zu ihrem Sohn. „Aber wieso habt ihr in Neko genannt ?"

„Das ist die Kurzform von Nekomon," erklärte Tailmon einfach. „Er ist trotz allem ein Katzen-Digimon."

„Ich habe nicht geträumt ?" entwich es Natsuko.

„Nein." Takeru schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sicher, dass er nicht Patamons Sohn ist ?" hoffte Natsuko.

„Positiv. Ein Digimon kann sich nicht auf diese Weise verwandeln, außer er ist halb-menschlich," erklärte Takeru.

Natsuko stolperte in Richtung Küche.

„Wenn du Sake oder Bier suchst, Vater und Yamato haben schon alles konsumiert," kommentierte Takeru.

„Typisch." Natsuko ließ sich fallen.

--------------------

Tailmon dachte, dass Schlaf schon vor dem Ereignis ein Luxus wäre, doch wurde sie nun eines besseren belehrt. Ihr Baby hielt sie nun vollends den ganzen Tag auf Trab. Und es half Hikari wenig, da sie nun den vorhergesagten Geburtstermin überschritten hatte, und darauf brannte, endlich das Kind zu gebären. Tailmon hingegen konnte sehr wohl darauf warten. Wenn Neko sich wie ein zweimonatiges Baby verhielt, wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie ein Neugeborenes ihre Nerven endgültig ruinierte und damit ihren übrigen Schlaf...

--------------------

„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich wieder auf dem Terrain von Kinderkrankheiten und Geburten zurückgezogen hast," kommentierte Doctor Gosunkugi.

„Stimmt," antwortete Dr. Kido recht einfach, während er über den nächsten Schlag grübelte.

„Besondere Fälle ?"

Dr. Kido nickte.

Dr. Gosunkugi seufzte. „Habe ich immer gehasst. Es ist einfach so schwer, Stille darüber zu bewahren."

„Ich weiß," intonierte Dr. Kido.

Dr. Gosunkugi seufzte. „Beeilen wir uns lieber, es sieht so aus, als ob ein Sturm aufzieht."

Dr. Kido holte aus. „VIER !" Er traf den Ball mit aller Macht.

Dr. Gosunkugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso musst du immer so schreien ? Du hattest doch noch nie mit dem ersten Schlag... ein...ge...locht..."

Dr. Kido sprang in die Luft. „Geschafft ! Geschafft ! Jetzt kann ich als glücklicher Mann sterben !" Er hob seinen Golfschläger in die Luft.

*KRAKABOOM!*

Dr. Kido fiel nach vorne, während seine Kleidung aufgrund des Blitzeinschlages noch rauchten.

Dr. Gosunkugis Augen weiteten sich. „IST HIER EIN ARZT IN DER NÄHE !?" Er zwinkerte. „Moment, ich bin doch Arzt."

Drei Golfschläger wurden in die Höhe gehalten, doch fielen sie schlagartig, als deren Besitzern klar wurde, was gerade eben passiert war.

--------------------

„DEINEM VATER IST WAS PASSIERT ?!"

Jyou hielt den Telefonhörer von seinem Kopf weg, ihr Geschrei klang noch immer lauter, als das Gewitter draußen. Er sefzte dann und sprach vorsichtig in den Hörer. „Beruhige dich, Hikari. Meinem Vater geht's gut, er wurde sofort danach medizinisch behandelt und wird morgen wieder in aller Frische auf den Beinen sein. Sie behalten ihn nur zur Kontrolle im Krankenhaus."

Jyou blinzelte, als ein weiterer Schrei übers Telefon kam. Er massierte sich kurz das Ohr. „Geht's dir gut ?"

„Oh Gott, ich glaube, ich habe meine Wehen," antwortete Hikari schwach.

Jyou erbleichte. „Kannst du damit nicht noch warten ?"

„Vielleicht... Ich spüre den Schmerz auch nicht mehr," antwortete Hikari.

Jyou behielt die Uhr im Auge. „Spürst du irgendwas Unerwartetes ?"

„Das Baby schwingt mit dessen Flügeln," sagte Hikari. „Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören."

„Nur ruhig bleiben, dann sollte sich das Baby auch beruhigen," versicherte ihr Jyou.

„Ich hoffe..." Hikari schrie erneut.

Das sah nicht gut aus. Jyou versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren, als er sie frage, „Hikari, war das eine Wehe ?"

„MEINE FRUCHTBLASE IST GEPLATZT !"

„BLEIB RUHIG ! Ich schicke sofort nach einem Krankenwagen !" Jyou hängte auf und wählte die Notrufnummer.

--------------------

Ich muss die Ruhe bewahren, ich muss es einfach.

Die Luft brannte in seinen Lungen, als er die Frau, welche sein Baby in sich trug, eng an seine Brust hielt. Er musste irgendwo hingehen, wo man ihr helfen konnte.

Sein Herz pochte wie ein Blitz, welcher gerade einschlug. Sein Tempo entsprach dem des gerade niederprasselnden Regens.

Die schwangere Frau wirkte so klein und verletzlich in seinen Armen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie in vielerlei Hinsicht viel stärker war. Doch im Moment fürchtete er einfach nur um ihre Gesundheit; er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, als sie ihr Bewustsein verlor.

Er würde ihr immer helfen, selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er sein eigenes opfern müsste.

Endlich sah er den Ort, welchen er so zielstebig anvisierte. So schnell wie ein Blitz eilte er in den Raum, worüber man in ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Allgemeines Krankenhaus von Odaiba – Notaufnahme" lesen konnte.

Dieser Anblick war eine Seltenheit für das Notarztteam, wodurch sie wie paralysiert wirkten. Sie hatten schon einiges gesehen, doch ein zwei Meter großer, menschlich wirkender Löwe, welcher mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck ein hochschwangeres Mädchen mit braunen Haaren in seinen Armen trug, war schon ein recht ungewöhnlicher Anblick für diese.

„Bitte helfen sie ihr ! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit meiner Lebensgefährtin !" schrie der Löwe.

Eine der Schwestern antwortete adhock auf den Hilferuf. Sie brachte eine Bahre in seine Richtung und fragte, „Liegt sie in den Wehen ?"

Leomon nickte nervös. „Ja. Wir waren gerade auf den Weg hierher, als sie in Schmerzen aufschrie und zusammenbrach."

Die Schwester nickte. „Wir werden unser Bestmögliches unternehmen, um sie und das Kind zu retten. Bitte warten sie hier." Sie transportierte die Frau davon und wurde von einem ängstlich blickenden Doktor Gosunkugi begleitet.

Eine weitere Schwester erschien vorsichtig, welche ein Klemmbrett und Stift hielt. „Wie lautet ihr Name ?"

„Tachikawa Mimi," erwiderte Leomon, welcher seine Gefährtin hinter einer Tür verschwinden sah.

„Hat sie eine Krankenversicherung ?" fragte die Schwester.

„Ich glaube, dass Mimi so etwas erwähnt hatte." Leomon öffnete seine Gürteltasche und zog eine Frauenhandtasche hervor. „Ich glaube, hier ist einiges, was sie benötigen."

Die Schwester nahm die Handtasche und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Darin fand sie einen Reisepass, einen Ausweis des Staates New York, einige Kreditkarten und zwei Krankenversicherungskarten – eine für die Vereinigten Staaten und eine für Japan. Die Schwester fragte sich aufgrund der doppelten Identifikation, ob das Mädchen die Tochter eines Diplomaten war.

Die Schwester schaute kurz herauf, als ein Junge hereinstürmte, dessen schwarzes Haar vom schweren Regen durchnässt war.

„Ist Yagami Hikari schon angekommen ?" rief Jyou.

Eine Schwester näherte sich ihm, während sie einige Papiere durchwühlte. „Ah, der Krankenwagen ist noch nicht angekommen."

Jyou nickte. „Okay, ich brauche Doktor Gosunkugi."

"Tut mir leid, doch er operiert gerade." Sie blickte nervös herüber.

Jyou folgte ihrem Blick. „Leomon ? Was machst du denn hier ?"

Leomons Hände knackten. „Ah, hallo, Jyou. Ich habe gerade Mimi hergebracht."

„Mimi ?" fragte Jyou. „Wieso ist sie denn in Japan ? Das letzte Mal, als ich von ihr hörte, war sie noch in New York."

Leomon schüttelte das Haupt. „Sie war die letzten Monate über in der Digiwelt."

„Wieso ?" fragte Jyou und erbleichte, als ihm etwas klar wurde. Doktor Gosunkugi war auf Geburten spezialisiert. Wenn er gerade operiert, dann bedeutete es... „Du und Mimi erwartet ein Kind ?" fragte Kido ungläubig.

Leomon nickte.

Jyou ging zu einem Stuhl und brach in ihm zusammen. Als Mimi damals nach Amerika ging, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie jeamanden wie Micheal verfallen würde. Damals waren seine Chancen schon gering bis gar nicht vorhanden. Aber herauszufinden, dass ein Digimon ihr Herz gewinnen sollte, wirkte für ihn unvorstellbar, insbesondere da sie immer im Mittelpunkt von vielen Flirtereien stand.

Jyou schaute zur Schwester herauf, welche ihm half. „Yagami benötigt spezielle Geburtshilfe."

Die Schwester schaute auf ihre Papiere herunter und nickte. Eine Dreizehnjährige, welche in den Wehen lag, wäre ein besonderer Fall.

Ein Krankenwagen kam an und entlud rasch eine schwangere Dreizehnjährige, gefolgt von einem jungen Teenager und einem fliegenden Hamster.

Die Schwester starrte verwundert und fragte sich, ob dieser Fall ein ähnlicher wie der vorherige sein sollte.

--------------------

Taichi konnte es nicht fassen. „Laßt mich alles noch einmal wiederholen. Hikari wartet auf einen Kaiserschnitt, da Dr. Kido vom Blitz getroffen wurde und Dr. Gosunkugi gerade einen an Mimi vollzieht, welche Leomons Kind erwartet ?"

Jyou nickte. „Das ist richtig so."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen," rief Taichi in Richtung Decke.

„Ich bezweifle, dass Träume so verdreht sind," kommentierte Miyako. „Insbesondere da Realität manchmal seltsamer als jede Vorstellung ist." Sie biß sich auf die Zunge.

Sora schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kann Mimi überhaupt neun Monate schwanger sein ? Ich hatte doch immer Kontakt mit ihr via E-Mail."

Leomon drehte nervös Däumchen, während er in der Ecke des Warteraums saß. „Sie wollte euch nicht erzählen, was genau passiert ist."

„Was ist denn passiert ?" fragte Sora.

Leomon seufzte. „Am besten, ich beginne am Anfang."

Die meisten der Erwählten(*), einige derer Digimon, und deren Familien, welche im Warteraum saßen, drehten sich zum Löwen-Digimon, um dessen Geschichte zu hören.

Leomon schloss die Augen, hoffend, dass dieses Erzählen ihn genug ablenken würde, dass er nicht mehr an Mimis derzeitige Situation denken musste. „Nachdem ich wiedergeboren wurde, traf ich Mimi das erste mal kurz nach Belial-Vamdemons(*) Ableben.

„Sie liebte es, die Digiwelt zu besuchen und anderen zu helfen. Einer ihrer Reisen führte sich in die Stadt des ewigen Anfangs(*) mit Palmon, wo ich sie sah. Wir redeten ein wenig, während wir Elekmon mit all den Baby-Digimon halfen.

Ich konnte es kaum noch erwarten, wenn sie das nächste mal Primary Village besuchen würde, und nach einem guten Monat sahen wir uns dann täglich. Eines Tages fragte sie mich dann, ob wir nicht ein wenig spazieren gehen wollten, ohne Palmon.

Bei diesem Spaziergang überkam es mich und ich küsste sie. Erstaunt war ich, als sie mich mit brennender Leidenschaft zurückküsste."

Leomon seufzte. „Nach einigen weiteren solcher Ausflüge begannen wir uns zu paaren. Zu dem Zeitpunkt stellte sie mich ihren Freunden und Eltern in New York vor. Wir verbrachten einige Wochen dort, in denen wir sie langsam auf unsere Beziehung vorbereiteten. Die meisten ihrer Freunde waren regelrecht angeekelt, als sie es schließlich herausfanden; sie brachen einfach alle Leinen zu ihr ab und wurden ihr gegenüber recht gemein."

Sora verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich an die E-Mails zu dem Zeitpunkt erinnerte. Mimi hatte versucht, es ihr zu sagen, doch hatte sie ihre Anspielungen nicht verstanden.

Leomon schaute weg. „Ihre Eltern jedoch hatten es noch nicht erkannt, und Mimi wollte es ihnen nicht direkt sagen, da sie Angst hatte, dass sie ähnlich wie ihre Freunde reagieren würden.

Dann kam jedoch der Tag, an dem sie keine Wahl mehr hatte, da sie erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war." Leomon schloss die Augen. „Sie wollten ihr einfach nicht glauben; sie wollten wissen, wer der ‚wirkliche' Vater war, damit sie ihn heiraten konnte. Sie drohten ihr, dass sie ansonsten jemanden bestimmen würden, falls sie es ihnen nicht erzählen wollte. Am Ende floh sie zur File-Insel, und seitdem war sie nicht mehr auf der Erde, bis heute."

Sora starrte zur Decke und fragte sich, was ihre Freundin durchgemacht hatte. „Ich hätte es ihr erzählen sollen."

„Was erzählen sollen ?" fragte Leomon.

Sora schaute traurig zu Leomon und erwiderte, „es gibt noch andere, die sich mit Digimon gepaart haben."

„Du ?" Leomon zoh eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, ich," sprach Miyako schwach, während sie die Federn auf Hawkmons Kopf stubbelte.

Hawkmon errötete.

„Sie ist nicht die einzige," knurrte Daisuke.

„Entschuldige," beklagte sich Veemon. „Du solltest langsam darüber hinwegkommen."

„Darüber hinweg kommen ?!" murrte Daisuke. „Du hast meine Schwester geschwängert. Das Mädchen, das ich liebe, gebiert gerade das Kind von ihrem Ehemanns Digimonpartner. Und das einzige andere Mädchen, an dem ich interessiert war, wurde von einem Vogel gevögelt..."

„Daisuke ?" gab Miyako verwundert von sich.

„Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe." Daisuke stürmte aus dem Raum heraus.

Leomon blinzelte. „Es gibt noch drei weitere Hybriden ?"

"Vier," entgegnete Jyou. „Während des Viererspiels, an dem Hikari Patamons Kind empfieng, empfing Tailmon Takerus Kind."

Leomon starrte nur noch, während er versuchte, das eben gehörte, zu verdauen und lachte dann lauthals. „Und ich dachte, dass wir niemals jemanden finden würden, der uns versteht und akzeptiert..."

Miyako hustete betont. „Tja, erwarte bloß nicht, dass alle euch beide akzeptieren werden. Hawkmon und ich hatten große Probleme, überhaupt soweit zu kommen. Und wir wissen, dass es überall engstirnige Menschen gibt."

Ein Arzthelfer betrat den Raum. „Dr. Gosunkugi hat den Kaiserschnitt beendet, Herr Leomon. Sie haben eine gesund ausschauende Tochter. Dr. Morisato operiert gerade Tachikawa Mimi, da ihre Gebärmutter einige schwere Schäden genommen hat. Dr. Gosunkugi hat gerade den Kaiserschnitt bei Yagami Hikari begonnen."

„Wird Mimi jemals wieder ein Kind kriegen können ?" fragte Sora nervös.

„Das kann ich nicht beantworten" erwiederte er.

Leomon hoffte inständig, dass sie es könnte. Da war aber etwas anderes, was er jetzt tun musste. Er stand auf und fragte, „Kann ich meine Tochter sehen ?"

Der Arzthelfer sprang auf, und hing sprichwörtlich an der Decke. Er hatte geglaubt, dass diese Kreatur nur ein verrücktes ausgestopftes Plüschtier gewesen wäre. „Ähm, tja, sicher. Folgen sie mir einfach." Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten.

„Darf ich mitkommen ?" fragte Koushiro.

„Das Baby ist im Säuglingszimmer, jeder kann sie sehen," erwiderte er.

Jeder mit Ausnahme der Yagami-Familie verließ den Raum, um dem Arzthelfer zum Säuglingszimmer zu folgen.

Leomon drückte sein Gesicht an die Glasscheibe, um seine Tochter zu finden. „Welche ist denn meine ? Sie sehen alle so menschlich aus."

Der Arzthelfer war dankbar, dass Babies grundsätzlich kurzsichtig waren, der Anblick der Kreatur hätte sie bestimmt höllisch erschreckt.

Koushiro holte seinen Laptop heraus und wartete auf die Digitalen Informationen. Er grinste, als er eine Bestätigung erhielt. „Da, die zweite Reihe in der Mitte."

Leomon schmollte. „Ich sehe kaum Ähnlichkeit mit mir."

"Vertraue mir, das ist deine Tochter, Kimbamon(*)." Koushiro grinste. „Zumindest benennt der ‚Digimon Analyzer' sie so."

„Kimbamon ?" fragte Leomon. „Was für ein wunderhübscher Name."

„War nicht Kimba ein männlicher Löwe ?" bemerkte Miyako.

„Details..." winkte ihr Koushiro ab.

Eine Frau mit einem in blauen Decken gewickelten Baby betrat die Säuglingsstation. Als sie den riesigen, humanoiden Löwen sah, welcher mit einem hungrig wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck die Babys anstarrte, schrie sie in panischer Angst und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Die, die sie so stürzen gesehen haben, vermuteten, dass das Baby ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen würde. Doch es spannten sich sechs Flügel auf seinem Rücken aus, welche sich irgendwie ohne erkennbaren Schaden durch die Decke gemogelt hatten, und diese Flügel hielten das Neugeborene in der Luft, während es anfing zu jammern.

Die Babys in der Säuglingsstation begannen alle zu schreien, als sie den Tumult mitbekamen.

Leomons Tochter verwandelte sich in eine löwenähnliche Gestalt mit weißem Fell.

Leomon lächelte. „Nun sieht sie mir ähnlich."

"Ich schätze mal, Hikari hat inzwischen entbunden," bemerkte Koushiro. „Tenchimon(*) ?" Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das passt."

--------------------

„Hallo ?" ertönte eine Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefons.

„Hi, hier ist Takenouchi Sora," sprach sie ins Telefon.

„Sora !? Hast du irgendwas von meiner Tochter gehört ?" flehte Frau Tachikawa nahezu hysterisch.

Sora zuckte zusammen und hielt das Telefon von ihrem Ohr entfernt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie ihr antwortete, „Ja." Sie hielt inne und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte.

„Geht's ihr gut ? Wo ist sie ? Wie geht's dem Baby ?" wollte Frau Tachikawa wissen.

„Mimi geht's jetzt wieder gut," erwiderte Sora. „Sie wurde notoperiert und das Kind mit dem Kaiserschnitt herausgeholt, da einige Schäden an ihrer Gebärmutterwand entstanden. Sie erholt sich gerade im Allgemeinen Krankenhaus von Odaiba."

„Sie hat das Kind gekriegt ?" fragte Frau Tachikawa ungläubig.

„Ja," antwortete Sora. „Ein hübsches Mädchen."

„Ein Mädchen ?" sagte Frau Tachikawa zu sich selbst. „Wie sieht sie aus ?"

„Tja... in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt erinnert sie an Mimi mit einer Knopfnase, in ihrer Digimonform hat sie die Gestalt eines weißen Löwen," erklärte Sora nervös.

„Das soll doch ein Scherz sein. Das Baby hat eine weiße Haut, vielleicht schwarz oder rot ?" forcierte Frau Tachikawa.

„Nein," antwortete Sora.

„Du sagtest, das Baby sei weiß. Das bedeutet doch, dass Michael der Vater ist," sagte Frau Tachikawa.

„Nein. Der Vater des Kindes ist Leomon, ein Digimon," entgegnete Sora ihr genervt.

„Digimon können keine Menschen schwängern ! Sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit !" verlangte Frau Tachikawa.

„Ich SAGE die Wahrheit !" schnappte Sora über. „Mimi und Leomon haben ein Mädchen zusammen. Der Grund, wieso Mimi die Schäden an ihrer Gebärmutter hat, ist, dass das Baby diese aufgeschlitzt hat, während sie in den Wehen lag. Entweder akzeptiert ihr, dass eure Enkelin halb-digimon ist oder ihr werdet Mimi für immer verlieren. Und Digimon können sich sicher mit Menschen fortpflanzen. Tailmon und Takeru hatten kürzlich einen Sohn, genauso wie Hikari und Patamon. Ich kenne außerdem zwei weitere Mädchen, die ein Kind eines Digimons erwarten. Wenn ihr eure Enkelin sehen wollt, kommt nach Odaiba. Dann werdet ihr die Wahrheit erkennen." Sora legte mit aller Gewalt auf.

Yamato kam ins Schwitzen, als er ihr zuschaute. „Wie lange hast du schon mit Taichi herumgehangen ?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an," schnappte Sora zurück und rannte davon, um etwas Luft zu schnappen.

Yamato schreckte zurück. „Entschuldige."

Taichi lächelte schief. „Falscher Zeitpunkt im Monat..."

Yamato zeigte in die Richtung, wo Sora verschwand, und sagte, „Vielleicht, aber sie war niemals so schlimm zuvor."

Taichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

--------------------

Hikaris Augen öffneten sich und sie schaute benommen herum. Neben ihr schliefen auf einem Stuhl Patamon und Takeru. Sie schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass ihr aufgeblähter Bauch nicht mehr so groß war, wie sie ihn als letztes gesehen hatte. „Das Kind ist draußen ?" klang ihre Stimme schwach.

„Hikari" kam eine genauso schwache Stimme entgegen.

Hikari schaute herüber, sah Mimi auf einem Bett liegend und fragte, „Was machst du denn hier ?"

„Ich vermute mal, dasselbe," erwiderte Mimi. „Du hast ein Baby geboren ?"

„Ja..." Hikari schloss die Augen. „Einen Sohn. Du ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte keine Tests zuvor," entgegnete ihr Mimi.

„Wieso denn nicht ?" fragte Hikari. „Dein Kind hätte Probleme haben können."

„Ich konnte nicht." Mimi schaute weg. „Da gibt es ein Problem mit dem Vater."

„Es kann kaum schlimmer sein, als mit dem Vater meines Kindes," erwiderte Hikari.

„Es ist nicht Takeru ?" wollte Mimi wissen. „Weiß er das ?"

Hikari nickte. „Ja, er weiß es. Es ware unlogisch, wenn er's nicht wüsste."

„Wieso denn das ?" fragte Mimi.

Patamon wachte auf und bemerkte, dass Hikari wach war. Er flog sofort zu ihr herüber. „Geht's dir gut ? Wie fühlst du dich ?"

„Ich bin nur müde," antwortete ihm Hikari. „Wie geht's dem Kind ?"

„Wir haben einen gesunden Jungen," erzählte ihr Patamon.

Mimi schoß abrupt hoch, schrie dann aufgrund von Schmerzen und sackte schwer zusammen, ihre Arme um ihren schmerzenden Magen verschränkt.

„Mimi, geht's dir gut ?!" rief Hikari laut.

Takeru erwachte, bemerkte Mimi und fragte sie, „Brauchst du eine Schwester ?"

„Es geht." Mimi verzog ihr Gesicht. "Wieso hat Patamon gesagt, 'Wir haben einen gesunden Jungen' ?"

„Da er natürlich der Vater ist," erwiderte Takeru leicht traurig, doch dann lächelte er schwach. „Andererseits, habe ich einen Sohn mit Tailmon."

„Ihr verarscht mich, nicht ? Ihr wisst über Leomon bescheid, und wollt euch einen Scherz auf meine Kosten machen." Mimi drehte sich weg.

„Leomon ? Du hattest ein Kind mit Leomon ?" fragte Hikari ungläubig.

„Wieso fragst du mich etwas, was du schon weißt ?" gab Mimi ihr leicht beleidigt zurück.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen ? Ich war doch nur leicht mit der Geburt meines Sohnes beschäftigt und du hast mir niemals zuvor etwas davon erzählt," stellte Hikari klar. „Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass du zurück in Japan bist, geschweige denn schwanger."

„Nebenbei, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir über so was Scherze machen würden ?" wollte Takeru wissen. „Das ist nichts, was man so leicht nehmen kann."

„Ihr meint es ernst, nicht ?" fragte Mimi mit einem Hauch Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. „Ihr habt beide Kinder mit Digimon ?"

Hikari und Takeru nickten. „Ja."

Die Tür wurde plötzlich geöffnet und zwei Krankenhauskrippen wurden von zwei Schwestern in den Raum geschoben, welche dann schlagartig selbigen verließen.

„Sind das... ?" fragte Hikari.

Leomon betrat den Raum mit Dr. Gosunkugi und Frau Yagami. Das Löwen-Digimon näherte sich vorsichtig Mimi. „Wie geht es dir, Liebling ?"

„Es geht, Liebster. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen," erwiderte Mimi.

Dr. Gosunkugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Als Dr. Kido mir sagte, dass er ‚besondere Fälle' hätte, dachte ich nicht, dass er dieses hier meinte." Er nahm das in einer rosanen Decke verhüllte, kleine Mädchen auf und trug es zu Mimi. „Hier ist jemand, der dich sehen möchte."

Mimi griff nach ihrer Tochter und hielt sie eng an sich. „Sie wirkt so menschlich."

„Lass Leomon sie berühren," schlug Takeru vor.

Leomon berührte leicht die Wange seiner Tochter und sie war plötzlich mit weißem Fell bedeckt und hatte löwenähnliche Merkmale.

Mimis Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist wundervoll."

„Neko macht das die ganze Zeit über," kommentierte Takeru. „So kann man leicht erkennen, wen sie bei sich haben möchte."

Dr. Gosunkugi hob Hikaris Sohn auf und reichte ihn ihr. Der Doktor erzähle ihr, „Sorge dich nicht um seine kleinen Flügel, er kann sie durch die Decke hindurch ausbreiten, ohne ihm selbst oder den Stoff zu verletzen."

„Wirklich ?" fragte Patamon. „Das ist wunderbar. So brauchen wir uns keine Gedanken um Spezialkleidung für ihn machen."

„Wie lautet sein Name ?" fragte Hikari.

Frau Yagami schaute weg. „Tenchimon laut Koushiro."

Hikari stubste ihren Sohn auf die Nase. „Takaishi Tenchi ? Das klingt doch nach einem guten Namen für dich, oder ?" schnurrte sie.

„Koushiro kann sie ‚auslesen' ?" fragte Mimi.

„Jup." Takeru nickte. „Mein Sohn ist Nekomon."

Dr. Gosukugi hustete. „Tja, Takaishi Neko laut der Geburtsurkunde, sehen wir mal von dem unglaublichen Gewicht für Zwillinge einer Dreizehnjährigen ab."

„Was werden sie mit uns machen ?" fragte Mimi demütig.

„Der Vater wird als ‚unbekannt' eingetragen," entgegnete ihr Dr. Gosunkugi.

Mimi nickte. „Was sagte Koushiro über ihren Namen ?"

„Kimbamon," antwortete ihr Leomon.

„Kimba ?" Mimi verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, Kim stünde ihr als menschlicher Name besser,"

„Dann lautet er Tachikawa Kim," erwiderte der Doktor.

Mimi runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

--------------------

_Author's Notes:  
__  
So much for a one shot. I don't know when I'll continue this. It's mostly for when I'm in a dark mood but still want to do comedy.  
  
Naming of the baby's:  
  
Neko is Japanese for cat.  
Kimba the White Lion is a famous creation of Miyazaki which Disney creatively 'borrowed' to make the Lion King.  
Tenchi is written with the characters for 'Heaven' and 'Earth,' which means light warrior. Often used as a Japanese word for angels. (Tenshi is also used for angels, but has a slightly different meaning.)  
  
Coming eventually... maybe:  
How Did THAT Happen?! 3  
The Tachikawa family reunion. Jun and Miyako give birth. All the new families learn to deal with raising babies, especially those with unique problems.  
  
FYI, as of 9-12 RDD 16 is over 30 pages long and is at most half done, meaning it will at least be 60 pages long.  
  
_

_Bemerkungen des Übersetzers:_

__

_(*)Tailmon : Japanischer Name Gatomons. _

_(*)Arachnemon : Japanischer Name Aruchenimons_

_(*)Kido Jyou : Japanischer Name von Joe Kido_

_(*)Digitamamon: perfektes Digimon, welches in beiden Seasons ein Restaurant betrieb_

_(*)Nekomon/Neko – Neko ist die japanische Übersetzung von ‚Katze'; recht selten als Name eines Menschen, aber es gibt ihn._

_(*)'Stürmische Umarmung' – Es ist schwer, ‚Poop Throw' direkt zu übersetzen, so nehme ich das Naheliegenste, was ebenfalls auch in der 2. Staffel von Digimon als ‚Mimis Angriff' verwendet wurde, da dieses dem ursprünglichsten Sinn am nähsten kommt. Vielleicht käme ‚Ermüdene Umarmung' noch etwas näher, jedoch fehlt diesem Begriff als Angriff der Pep..._

_(*)Erwählten – der ursprüngliche Begriff der Digiritter entspricht ‚Chosen' bzw. ‚Erwählten'_

_(*)Belial-Vamdemons – Japanischer Name MaloMyotismons _

_(*)Primary Village : wörtliche Übersetzung wäre ‚Allererste Stadt' – jedoch wurde es im Deutschen mit ‚Stadt des ewigen Anfangs' übersetzt._

_(*)Tenchimon – Tenchi wird häufig im Japanischen für ‚Engel' verwendet._

_Erneut möchte ich Craven für seine Arbeit beim Beta- und Fehlerlesen danken; er hat mir bei der Übersetzung sehr geholfen._

* * *


End file.
